Sentences
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: A compilation of sentences, based on an LJ Challenge for the pairing, Yuriy x Boris. [[YuBo WAVE!2]]


YuBo WAVE!2 

**_Last_ Entry** #14.

I don't think there will be any encores or ripples from me, this year. But I hope that everyone loved the show and got to read many wonderful stories! If you leave reviews and encourage the authors, we'll be back again next year for another performance.

Thank you to all the fellow authors who put so much hard work into our **WAVE!!2**

Ja and I greatly appreciate everyone's participation.

This entry is special because it is based on the _**1sentence** community_, from _livejournal_. You'll understand as you read through it. I chose the _Gamma_ table for this project.

Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Sentences-**

**#01 – Ring  
**  
Yuriy had never expected to see a ring on his finger but when Boris smiled at him and slid the silver ban onto his hand, everything felt perfect.

**#02 – Hero **

Boris was no hero, no; he was Yuriy's prince charming.

**#03 – Memory**

Their memories of the past were cruel; countless nights were spent in agony but even more of them were spent in each other's arms.

**#04 – Box **

When Boris crouched down on one knee, with a tiny box in his palm, Yuriy said yes.

**#05 – Run **

If anyone had ever told Yuriy that he'd meet his true love, Boris, as he ran early one morning on the beach, he'd have laughed.

**#06 – Hurricane **

Their honeymoon ended up being a complete disaster; a hurricane forced them into a basement and as Boris held Yuriy tight, his new husband grumbled about missing the cold weather back home.

**#07 – Wings**

Yuriy refused to let Boris go; he cried at his lover's tombstone but when his angel's wings brushed away the tears from his face…he could finally bring himself to say farewell.

**#08 – Cold **

''Boris, you're cold,'' Yuriy mumbled from beneath the blankets and much to his susprise, a husky voice whispered back, ''Warm me up, Yuriy…''. 

**#09 – Red**

Boris woke up that morning with Yuriy cuddled against his chest, and red hairs tickled his cheek.

**#10 – Drink**

Yuriy invited Boris out for drinks on their first date; it ended up being quite and embarrassing experience.

**#11 – Midnight**

Their extra training hours always ended at midnight and when they were finally free to shower, then head to bed, Yuriy and Boris always spent extra time in the stalls, making each other moan.

**#12 – Temptation**

Temptation can strike at any time and it is always hard to deny; Yuriy never resists though and when Boris pulls off his clothes, in a casual fashion, he watches and licks his lips. 

**#13 – View**

Yuriy had to add that the view was great too!  
**  
#14 – Music**

Yuriy moved his hips to the music, Boris groped his thighs as they gyrated and all in all, it was a very good night.  
**  
#15 – Silk**

Boris bought silk sheets for Valentine's Day and he made love to Yuriy on them.

**#16 – Cover**

Yuriy never thought he'd ever have to wear cover up, but Boris would not stop sucking on his neck and now, he had to go meet his mother, with several hickeys adorning his flesh.

**#17 – Promise**

''I'll be your prince charming…'' Boris promised and Yuriy kissed him. 

**#18 – Dream**

Not even heaven itself, or the hedonistic dreams could ever compare to the pleasure that Yuriy felt, as Boris made him cum.

**#19 – Candle**

They were burning the midnight oils with their loud moans and panting, but the candles burning all around them were no where near as hot as their moment.

**#20 – Talent**

Yuriy had an odd talent; he could make Boris genuinely smile.   
**  
#21 – Silence**

There was never any silence coming from their bedroom; Yuriy locked the door and Boris pulled their bed away from the wall.  
**  
#22 – Journey**

His tongue took a journey downwards and when Yuriy moaned, Boris undid his pants.   
**  
# 23 – Fire**

Boris (nor Yuriy for that matter) could cook and so, as they tried to make popcorn, their bag burned and stared a fire in their microwave.  
**  
#24 – Strength**

It took a lot of strength to keep Boris pinned to the mattress and Yuriy was the only man who could do it.  
**  
#25 – Mask**

Yuriy hated masks, porcelain, or plastic alike; he was tired of hiding from people, especially from Boris.  
**  
#26 – Ice**

Boris took up ice carving, over the winter months and Yuriy did not mind at all, sitting in as his model.  
**  
#27 – Fall**

Yuriy was ready to fall when Boris said that he would catch him, and he did.  
**  
#28 – Forgotten**

Boris knew better than to forget his Yuriy's birthday and this year, for the occasion, he readied a silver ring, laced with the entirety of his heart.

**#29 – Dance**

Yuriy and Boris did get drunk on their first date; it was so horribly embarrassing, but worth it when Yuriy pulled Boris out onto the dance floor and they groped each other.

**#30 – Body**

Boris knew Yuriy's body than anyone; his hands knew which lines to follow and just how to caress the marred skin, for it to erupt in anxious shivers.

**#31 – Sacred  
**  
The intimacies of their bedroom were sacred; Yuriy would never reveal that he had handcuffs in his drawer, nor would Boris ever admit to owning a kink blindfold. 

**#32 – Farewells**

They'd never have to say their farewells to each other, because they would go out together; they promised.

**#33 – World**

They meant the world to each other; Yuriy always whispered in into Boris' ear and Boris always murmured it right back to Yuriy.  
**  
#34 – Formal **

Boris knew of no other way to formally introduce his boyfriend Yuriy to his mother, and so he took his hand and stood there, in the uneasy silence of realization.  
**  
#35 – Fever**

Yuriy said some pretty strange things when he had a fever; apparently, Boris would look really hot, in his old white outfit, or so he mused, with a playful smirk.  
**  
#36 – Laugh**

When Boris pouted, Yuriy laughed.  
**  
#37 – Lies**

They weren't really lying when they told their friends and that they only friends; it was more of a white lie, to cover up for their secret.  
**  
#38 – Forever**

Yuriy did not believe in forever; that's why he lives in the present and takes advantage of every moment, especially with his lover, Boris.   
**  
#39 – Overwhelmed**

The first time they made love, it was so overwhelming that Yuriy moaned so loudly that half of the Abbey's hallway heard him.  
**  
#40 – Whisper**

''I love you…'' Boris whispered to Yuriy and held his lover tightly, after their first time.   
**  
#41 – Wait  
**  
Waiting was the hardest part; Boris knew that that was so inevitably true, as he watched Yuriy, unconscious on the hospital bed.

**#42 – Talk**

In the beginning, their talk was always hesitant, uneasy, anxious, rushed, and shy…but now, they understood each other and found no value in words, but rather, patient, slow, soft, satiating, loving actions.

**#43 – Search**

Boris laughed the first time Yuriy ever tried to get into his pants; they were in a closet, in the pitch black and Yuriy's search for Boris' button took forever.

**#44 – Hope  
**  
The only thing Yuriy ever hoped for, was to wake up every morning, beside Boris.   
**  
#45 – Eclipse**

It was surprisingly romantic to watch the solar eclipse with Boris, Yuriy thought, as he sat on his lover's lap, with arms wrapped around him.  
**  
#46 – Gravity**

Boris tried to read about Newton and gravity, for his coursework, but Yuriy had other distracting plans in mind, when he slid a hand beneath the rim of his boxers.  
**  
#47 – Highway**

Yuriy ran down the highway, cursing loudly at Boris, as his hands were cuffed together and his lover ran away with the key.  
**  
#48 – Unknown**

The only thing unknown to their lives if the future, but they do know that it will be spent together.

**#49 – Lock**

Yuriy finally caught up to Boris and stole back the key, so that once he undid the lock on his handcuffs, he could make Boris wear them.  
**  
#50 – Breathe **

The scent of their passion smelled of lust, desire and ardor, but they only breathed in what was tangible, the scent of one another.  
**  
-EndE-**

Hey everyone, this is just a reminder to check out the **Livejournal YuBo community** for all updates on this holiday. (Links can be found in my profile). All the spamming areas are up and this year, we managed to spread our love to **AFFN** and **DevArt** _(DeviantArt), _with a spam on **Gaia**, in the _Beyblade Yaoi section_, thanks to **Jess **_(Shinigamitenshi, Shin Rigel and Orionis Rigel – How many names do you have, Jess, seriously?!)_

That brings us to the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed this wonderful event and will join us again next year. 

Thanks go to all the participating authors; you're all magnificent and I could not have done it, without any of your help. 

Much Love,

Megs.


End file.
